


Sobreviviendo al miedo

by desileo



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: Dacio Lavellan, actual líder de la Inquisición, siempre pensó que su enemigo era Corifeus y al derrotarlo podría llegar un periodo de paz a Thedas, siendo su silente guardián junto a su familia.No pudo estar más equivocado.Con Ferelden deseando la desaparición de la Inquisición y Orlais teniendo la intención de controlar sus movimientos para su conveniencia, sumado los nuevos problemas con los Qunaris y un enemigo misterioso quienes aseguran es un emisario de Fen´harel, toda la paz que deseó se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.¿Podrá hacer frente a todo los problemas o su tiempo se terminará antes de que pueda arreglar las cosas?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del fic "sobreviviendo a mi suegra". Ambientado en el DLC "intruso"

Dacio corría detrás de una desesperada Morrigan, la bruja enviada de la corte de Orlais, a través del Velo físicamente (de nuevo) lo seguía muy de cerca su madre, el cual veía todo con recelo, ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Todo ese lío había comenzado con ellos dos paseando por el jardín de la Inquisición, cuando su madre lo amonestó por beber del pozo de las penas en el templo de Mythal, ya que supuestamente había quedado a merced de la voluntad de esa diosa élfica, cuando escucharon el grito de Leliana pidiendo ayuda, pues el hijo de Morrigan, Kieran, de alguna manera había activado y atravesado el Eluvian, su madre lo siguió desesperada.

Comprendiendo la urgencia de la bruja, ninguno de los dos dudó y aceptaron ayudarle, por lo que ambos cruzaron el espejo sin mayor palabra.

Después de un largo recorrido, pudieron ver al niño junto a una mujer anciana, la cual estaba de rodillas, mientras Kieran pareciera hacer magia hacia ella. En cuanto se acercaron a tal desconcertante escena, el niño paró de hacerlo y con una sonrisa, vio hacia Morrigan y saludó.

─Madre.

Viendo hacia la vieja mujer, la bruja comentó con un tono lleno de ira contenida.

─Madre.

Ignorando completamente la hostilidad de su hija, respondió tranquilamente hacia los recién llegados.

─Ahora, esto es una sorpresa.

Comprendiendo un poco la escena, comentó curioso.

─Entonces esto es una especie de reunión familiar.

La anciana pareciera tomarlo con gracia, mientras que Morrigan lo tomó como una afrenta personal, tanto así que estuvo a punto de atacar a la mujer, sin embargo, con un ligero movimiento de mano, el cuerpo del Inquisidor se movió hacia la bruja, deteniendo su ataque.

Molesta por la intromisión del Inquisidor, gritó.

─¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Perdido y asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, respondió.

─No lo sé.

Metiéndose en la conversación, la anciana respondió.

─Por supuesto que lo sabes. Bebiste del pozo, después de todo.

Completamente anonadado, dejó que Morrigan dijera lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

─Tú eres Mythal.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de su pueblo, sintió un gran respeto por la mujer, por lo que, inclinando lentamente la cabeza, comentó.

─Es un placer conocerla.

A modo de burla, Mythal comentó.

─¿Lo ves, niña? Esos son modales. Debo felicitarte jovencito… le has educado correctamente. Seguiste mi consejo al pie de la letra.

Dacio se perdió con esas palabras, no logrando entender lo que quería decir, hasta que su madre respondió con tono resentido.

─Sí. Todo salió tal y como lo deseaste, incluido, al parecer, que fuera tu esclavo por el resto de su vida.

Sorprendido por esa declaración, el Inquisidor preguntó, intentando indagar un poco más en el asunto.

─¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Dónde? ¿Y a que se refiere con “salió tal y como lo deseaste”?

La vieja diosa élfica respondió de manera críptica.

─Un chico tan curioso, al igual que su progenitor. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que es mejor dejar así, de momento. Lo que tu madre y yo hicimos aquel día no le concierne a nadie más que a nosotros dos. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que el pasado.

Fenris desvió la mirada llena de angustia en cuanto su hijo centró su atención en él para repetir las mismas preguntas, hacía que dentro del elfo naciera un mal presentimiento acerca de ese encuentro.

Dejando ir al niño con su madre, el cual se disculpó con éste ya que siguió el llamado de la bruja, sin embargo, advirtió que no podía quedarse con Morrigan: que debía partir junto con su abuela.

La anciana explicó de dónde provenía el espíritu de Mythal, fusionó sus almas para convertirlas en una sola y vivió con ella a lo largo de los años, poniendo a prueba su nueva capacidad de escuchar los susurros de los elfos que habían depositado sus recuerdos y conocimientos en el pozo, confirmaba la historia de la bruja.

Después de esa larga introducción, la anciana reveló su nombre, tan familiar para Dacio como el de Mythal; Flemeth la “Asha`bellanar” de la que su pueblo hablaba constantemente, además de encontrarse entre varias historias de los humanos.

Incluyendo la de su padre Garret Hawke.

Pero lo que carcomía su mente en ese momento era una duda nacida a raíz de sus historias, por lo que preguntó.

─Si estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no nos ayudaste? Te llamamos, te rezamos para pedir tu ayuda.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, respondió.

─Lo que fue no puede ser cambiado.

Insistiendo en el tema, cuestionó.

─¿Y qué tal ahora? Sabes muchas cosas.

Interviniendo en la respuesta de Flemeth, su madre respondió.

─Créeme, es mejor que se quede así. Esa bruja solamente significa problemas y malos augurios. Además de saber demasiado, incluyendo las cosas que deseas olvidar.

Riendo ante las palabras tan serias del guerrero, la bruja sin remordimiento alguno le recordó.

─Deberías de sentirte afortunado de recibir mi ayuda, si no no creo que pudiéramos sostener esta conversación con tu hijo aquí contigo.

Molesto, Fenris respondió conteniendo apenas las ganas de golpearla.

─¡Me prometiste que era la mejor opción!

Con un tono de burla, Flemeth respondió.

─Te advertí que no importaba cuánto corrieras, al final el destino le alcanzaría. Y fue porque sucedieron cosas que nunca debieron suceder. Mythal fue traicionada, igual que yo lo fui y el mundo también lo fue. ¡Ella arañó su camino a lo largo de los años hasta mí! ¡Y yo veré su venganza realizada! Pero al final, mientras la música siga sonando nosotros bailaremos.

Sin más argumentos por debatir, Fenris simplemente suspiró, comprendiendo lo que su hijo intentaba entender.

Pronto fueron interrumpidos por Kieran, comentando que era momento de partir. Como era de esperarse, Morrigan se opuso ante las palabras de su hijo, sin embargo, Flemeth le recordó el motivo por el que fue concebido, hizo ver la misma cruel realidad que al guerrero.

Pero ella se opuso sin importar si era en vano hacerlo, cayendo de rodillas suplicando que no se lo llevaran.

Con un plan en mente, la bruja le hizo un trato: dejar ir a Kieran con la condición de tomar su libertad o darle a su hijo y no saber nunca más de ella. Para sorpresa de la mujer que portaba el alma de Mythal, su hija aceptó renunciar a su libertad a cambio de estar con su hijo.

Requiriendo una explicación, Morrigan explicó su deseo de ver a Kieran libre de las maquinaciones de la bruja, pues ella podría ser cualquier cosa menos la madre que Flemeth fue para ella.

Finalmente, la anciana tomó la esencia del dios antiguo y liberó al niño con las crípticas palabras de “no más pesadillas”.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente al Inquisidor, comentó.

─En cuanto a ti, Inquisidor, hay un viejo altar dentro de la Espesura Arbórea. Ve a través de él, derrota al dragón que protege el lugar. Contrólalo en combate y te ayudará en la pelea contra Coryfeus. Falla y muere.

Viendo hacia el otro elfo, advirtió.

─Espero que tomaras mi consejo de conservar mi regalo. Pronto lo necesitarás.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los presentes, dio media vuelta y se fue sin voltear hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando su hija le llamó.

\---------------------------------------

En cuanto salieron del Velo, (y tener una pequeña conversación con Morrigan) Dacio fue detrás de su madre, preguntando por la escena que acababa de pasar.

─¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron?

Soltando un suspiro irritado, Fenris respondió.

─Fue hace muchos años, antes incluso de que nacieras. Ahora no tiene importancia.

Insistiendo en el tema, el Inquisidor corrigió.

─Pero ella ha ayudado a todas las personas que cambiarían el curso de la historia. Por no decir que también ayudó a mi padre. Así que obviamente te ayudó en algo.

Moderando su voz, el guerrero respondió.

─Por favor Dacio, deja el maldito tema en paz. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene importancia. Sobre todo, ahora que debes enfocarte en encontrar la manera de localizar ese templo.

Antes de que pudiera insistir más en el tema, su madre aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para dejarle atrás, ignoraba a su hijo y a Hawke, que en ese momento regresaba de una reunión con los Guardas grises.

Sin entender el comportamiento de su pareja, fue hasta su hijo, el cual tenía la misma cara de incertidumbre para preguntar.

─¿Qué pasó para molestarlo? No es que sea muy difícil hacerlo, pero aun así creo que necesito saberlo.

Viendo hacia el camino por el que Fenris se fue, respondió.

─Hace unos momentos estuvimos en el Velo físicamente junto a Morrigan y encontramos ahí a Flemeth. Al parecer, madre la conoció en algún momento, antes de que yo naciera.

Viendo sorprendido a su hijo, el Campeón de Kirkwall comentó.

─No me esperaba que la conociera, ya que ella no tiende a ayudar a las personas, a menos que ella tenga una ganancia de ello.

Coincidiendo con la opinión de su padre, Dacio agregó.

─Sin embargo, lo que sea que haya pasado ese día se niega a decirme. No es como si fuera muy abierto en contarme su pasado, después de todo guardó celosamente que eras mi padre.

Sonriendo de lado, respondió.

─Y que lo digas. También supo cómo esconderse de mí.

Después de un silencio reflexivo, Hawke declaró.

─Tal vez esté dispuesto a hablarme sobre el tema. Antes de que incluso fuéramos amigos, siempre lograba sacar pequeños retazos de su pasado. Solo necesito encontrarlo en el lugar adecuado para hablar, si es que ustedes dos mantienen su nariz lejos de nuestra conversación.

Sabiendo a quién se refería, con tono bromista, comentó.

─No hay nada de qué preocuparse en este momento. Dorian está demasiado ocupado empacando sus cosas para largarse a Tevinter una vez que acabe con esto.

Conociendo que detrás de esa declaración, Dacio estaba molesto, por lo que amablemente recordó.

─No creo que te deje atrás tan fácilmente. Te ama demasiado para eso. Si llega a irse, volverá a ti. Tan solo tienes que esperar.

Con un tono un poco más serio, comentó.

─Buen consejo del hombre que estuvo buscando a la persona que amaba por años sin importarle lo malo que parecían las cosas.

El mago soltó una pequeña risa, sabiendo que había valido la pena la espera. Finalmente comentó.

─Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a averiguar lo que le pasa a Fenris. Hace años que no lo hago, así que deséame suerte.

Dio un simple asentimiento de cabeza, esperando que una charla con Hawke le calmara un poco. Pero por el momento, necesitaba dejar ese pensamiento de lado y comenzar a buscar al dragón que Flemeth había dicho.

Muy pronto, la paz llegaría nuevamente a Thedas.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una extenuante reunión con los representantes de Ferelden, el Arl Tegan, Orlais y el Duque Cyril, Dacio vio hacia los jardines del Palacio de Invierno, el cual muy amablemente la Emperatriz Selene les había prestado para el glorioso concilio.

Una manera elegante de decir “hablemos de lo que será la Inquisición de ahora en adelante”. A partir de la caída de Corifeus, esperó que pudiera manejar la Inquisición sin presión e intervenir cuando se le necesitara, vigilando la paz desde las sombras.

Pudo cumplir con su deseo por dos años, hasta que las naciones decidieron que era suficiente. Ferelden acusaba que tenía demasiado poder, mucho más que el de cualquier nación, por lo que para que en verdad reinara la paz debía desintegrarse de la Inquisición, mientras que Orlais, sabiendo que, si desaparecía, el apoyo que recibía Selene se iría por la borda, por lo que deseaban poder controlar todos los movimientos de la Inquisición.

Sin embargo, Leliana, antigua maestra espía de la Inquisición y actual Divina, le reveló lo que sospechaba desde un principio, pero no deseaba ver: todo eso era porque tenían miedo de él y el símbolo que representaba.

Negó con la cabeza, decidido a dejar esos pensamientos lúgubres para cuando comenzaran las charlas e iría a hablar con Dorian, el cual no veía desde hace un mes, pues a pesar de su deseo de irse en cuanto terminaran con Corifeus, se quedó a su lado en esos dos años, hasta que fue requerido en su patria.

Actualmente, era el representante de Tevinter en el concilio, como mero espectador, esto les daba a ambos una excusa para estar juntos. Alejando todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, fue a buscarle, ya que era el único que faltaba para hablar, puesto que tuvo una conversación con todos sus compañeros de equipo, excepto Solas, el cual continuaba ilocalizable.

Mientras estuviera con Dorian y su familia, todo estaría bien.

\------------------------------------------

Fenris buscó entre su equipaje, no era mucho, ya que cabía perfectamente en una mochila para gran disgusto de su hijo; encontró lo que estaba buscando. Cuidadosamente, sacó el collar que años atrás, incluso antes de que Dacio naciera, había recibido de Flemeth.

Una vez más, ella tenía razón.

Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando una mano más grande que la suya le detuvo, la reconoció de inmediato. Al encontrarse su mirada, su pareja preguntó.

─¿Estás seguro de lo que estás a punto de hacer?

El elfo vio durante unos momentos al campeón de Kirkwall, pensando en cómo debería decirle lo que casi nadie notó, ni siquiera el estúpido Tevinterano.

A lo largo de esos dos años, Fenris notó que la marca de su hijo que le permitió cerrar la enorme brecha en el cielo y derrotar a Corifeus, actualmente le estaba causando muchos problemas.

Lo estaba ocultando ante todas las miradas, mas al conocer a Dacio desde que estaba en su vientre, supo que algo andaba mal. Sobre todo, en los días antes del maldito Glorioso Concilio.

Sentía que, si esto continuaba como hasta ahora, el cuerpo de su hijo no aguantaría mucho y terminaría… ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Finalmente, armándose de valor para soltar la bomba hacia Hawke respondió.

─¿Acaso no lo has notado, Garret? La manera en la que toma su brazo cada vez que piensa que nadie lo ve. La máscara que pone para ocultar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo… Dacio no está bien, y temo que si continúa de esa manera, podamos perderlo.

Con rostro preocupado, pero con voz serena, contrarrestó.

─Sin embargo, no es completamente seguro que el collar funcione para lo que Flemeth te ha prometido. Puede que lo haya hecho para aplacarte en ese momento, y si realmente encantó ese collar, no podemos confiar en él. La magia de sangre nunca da buenos resultados.

Se estremeció involuntariamente ante la mención de la magia de sangre, pues había sido testigo de las consecuencias que acarreaba usarla. Intentando convencer a su pareja (y a sí mismo para continuar con el plan) comentó.

─Puede, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo por el bienestar de mi hijo, incluso si eso me mata en el proceso. Además, a esa bruja le interesaba demasiado que Dacio permaneciera con vida, por lo que puede que no me mintiera con esto. Lamentablemente, no me ha mentido hasta el momento.

El Campeón de Kirkwall estaba por protestar nuevamente, no agradándole la idea de que Fenris usara ese objeto, cuando una puerta azotada contra la pared llamó su atención.

Con un movimiento rápido, el guerrero guardó el collar en uno de sus bolsillos, volteando su mirada hacia el origen del ruido, se topó con el Inquisidor. Estaba por preguntar lo que pasaba hasta que éste respondió triste.

─Dorian se irá a Tevinter y tal vez nunca regrese.

Fenris no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante la noticia, pues era bien sabido por toda la Inquisición que el mago no era de su agrado por ser un Magister de Tevinter, por lo que, ignorándole, Hawke preguntó.

─¿Por qué se irá? Pensé que solamente tenía unos asuntos que atender y regresaría contigo.

Sin ocultar su molestia, Dacio respondió.

─Las cosas se complicaron con su familia, por lo que ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de ella, por no decir que tiene ese complejo de héroe y desea cambiar las cosas en su país. Y lo peor de todo es que comprendo lo que está haciendo.

El guerrero se acercó hacia su hijo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos por Dorian y centrándose en hacer sentir mejor a Dacio. Una vez a su lado, comentó.

─Se irá, pero no terminó contigo, ¿verdad? Entonces podrás seguir viéndolo, aunque no todo el tiempo.

Cambiando su actitud a una más calmada, comentó.

─Él me dijo lo mismo. Algunas veces ustedes dos pueden coincidir en algunos puntos, como cuando ambos casi me asesinan por haber bebido del Pozo de las penas.

El elfo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese comentario, tanto por encontrar un parecido con el Tevinterano como por el recuerdo de la imprudencia de su hijo en esa misión.

Interviniendo nuevamente en la conversación, Garret agregó.

─Además, puedes ir con él con la excusa de ser asuntos de la Inquisición. Después de todo, hicieron una alianza con el rey de Tevinter.

El Inquisidor vio hacia sus padres, completamente perdido en lo que debería decirles. Finalmente, confesó.

─Después del Concilio, no sé si la Inquisición siga de pie o si me permitirán seguir con el mando de ella. Los líderes de Ferelden y Orlais me tienen demasiado miedo.

Fenris y Hawke se vieron mutuamente, notaron la realidad de qué tan mal estaban las cosas. Intercambiando unas palabras mudas, el Campeón de Kirkwall comentó.

─Sé que es difícil cuando eso pasa. Mírame a mí. Al principio todo el mundo me admiraba por vencer al Arishock, pero llegaron los momentos difíciles en donde se exigía que escogiera un lado. Y cuando lo hice, fui odiado y temido por la otra parte que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, completó.

─Hay solamente un camino para esto y eso tú lo tienes que decidir. Ignora lo que los demás digan o lo que ellos crean lo que es mejor para ellos. Al final, quien tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias eres tú.

Agregando su parte, el guerrero respondió.

─Ellos podrán ladrar todo lo que quieran, el que tiene la última palabra aquí eres tú. La Inquisición ha ayudado a demasiadas personas como para que éstas te den la espalda tan rápido. Si en verdad desean pasar sobre tu opinión, entonces necesitarían reunir la misma cantidad de personas que tú o que pase algo realmente malo.

Un poco más tranquilo, sonrió y les agradeció.

─Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a pasar un poco más de tiempo con Dorian antes de que no podamos hacerlo.

Abrazó a cada uno a modo de despedida y se fue. Pensando en voz alta, Fenris comentó.

─No entiendo por qué sigo ayudando a que ellos dos sigan juntos si odio tanto al estúpido mago.

Conociendo la nueva faceta de su amante, Hawke comentó.

─Porque quieres demasiado a tu hijo y sabes que estar a su lado le trae felicidad.

Inconscientemente la mano del elfo fue hacia su bolsillo donde había guardado el collar de Flemeth, para comentar con tono lúgubre.

─Lo sé, y por eso no puedo perderlo.

El Campeón de Kirkwall se sentía en una encrucijada, pues sabía que lo que estaba por hacer Fenris podría llegar a matarlo y, por lo que había podido explicarle, era el único que podía hacerlo.

Sincerándose, confesó.

─Ya he perdido a mi familia una vez… Bethany, madre, y de cierta manera a Carver. Temo demasiado perderlos a cualquiera de los dos. Tiene que haber otra manera, Fenris. Una mejor tanto para Dacio como para ti.

Tocando cariñosamente la mejilla de Garret, respondió.

─No la hay. Así que, por favor, ayúdame a proteger lo que es más preciado para mí.

Con el corazón sangrante por la peor elección de su vida, tomó la mano de su pareja, cuidando de tocar su armadura, y contestó.

─Lo haré.

\----------------------------------------

Dorian tenía tantas emociones dentro de su pecho que no sabía que debía de sentir en ese momento, pero si tuviera que escoger, sería la ira contra cierto enano escritor inoportuno.

El maldito Varric se le ocurrió hacerle una fiesta de despedida, pues no regresaría al sur en una larga temporada. Sería un lindo detalle si no fuera porque no le dijo nada a Dacio sobre eso.

Y para su mala suerte, su amante llegó en ese momento, enterándose de la peor manera posible de ello. Sumándole que Dacio no tomaba con calma las noticias cuando las daban de esa manera.

De tan solo recordar la manera en la que reaccionó al enterarse de que el Campeón de Kirkwall era su padre le hacía estremecerse, a pesar de que toda esa furia no estaba dirigida   
a él.

Ahora, no había tenido un estallido ni de cerca a la de aquélla vez, pero se notaba molesto y un tanto triste, sobre todo triste, cosa que le partía el corazón.

Soltando un suspiro, supuso que tendría que buscarlo y disculparse por no decirle, antes de que su amada suegra se diera cuenta y se lo echara en cara, mientras amenazaba con sacar cualquier órgano fuera de su cavidad.

Estaba por levantarse de su lugar e ir a buscarlo, sin embargo, su pareja venía directamente hasta él, con un rostro un poco más sereno, sin abandonar completamente la tristeza.

Curioso por lo que ello pudiera significar, esperó hasta que Dacio se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada, dedicándose únicamente a ver a las personas pasear por los jardines del castillo.

Pensando que tal vez era el momento de disculparse, el elfo robó la palabra y comentó.

─Lo siento por reaccionar de esa manera. Comprendo tus motivos para irte y la necesidad de ayudar en algo a tu país.

Con una sonrisa de lado, Dorian respondió.

─Sabes, esas deberían ser mis palabras. Debí decírtelo al menos en esa última carta que te mandé y no durante mi “fiesta de despedida”.

Sonriendo tímidamente, el Inquisidor comentó.

─Bueno, ya hemos establecido que ambos lo sentimos, por lo que debemos dejar de lado eso y estar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos. Siempre y cuando el Glorioso Concilio no me solicite pronto.

Colocando un tono de molestia en su voz, adornada con travesura, comentó.

─Que esperen sentados en sus pretenciosos traseros. Pueden esperar a que yo te desocupe, después de todo, soy mucho más importante que cualquiera de ellos.

Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó hasta el mago y lo besó, para callar cualquier comentario modesto de su parte.

Tal vez podría raptar al Inquisidor por el resto del Glorioso Concilio. Josephine podría hacerse cargo del asunto político ella sola.


	3. Chapter 3

El nuevo paisaje se abrió ante Dacio y su grupo, reveló unas ruinas élficas que jamás en su vida había visto y dudaba que cualquier clan Dalishiano la conociera, ya que siempre procuraban tener bien localizados ese tipo de lugares.

Después de comenzar el Glorioso Concilio, pasó un incidente que podría provocar una guerra, a pesar de que nada tenían que ver: en los almacenes de alimento del Palacio de Invierno, encontraron el cuerpo de un Qunari.

Sin tener certeza de lo que pudiera haberle pasado o la manera en la que llegó hasta ahí, comenzaron a indagar y se toparon con un rastro de sangre. Como única pista, lo siguieron y llegaron hasta un Eluvian.

Mandó a alguien de su grupo para que avisara a sus consejeros, incluyendo a la Divina, se quitó la ropa formal por su vestimenta de viaje, tomó su bastón y pidiendo a sus compañeros que lo siguieran, se adentró en él.

Después de pasar por la Encrucijada y seguir el rastro de sangre, llegaron hasta las ruinas élficas. Atrás de él, podía escuchar la voz emocionada de Toro por volver a estar todos juntos, mientras que Varric veía todo con fascinación, como si el lugar pudiera revelar todos sus secretos con tan solo verlos.

Lentamente, Dorian se acercó a su lado y comentó.

─No era lo que pensaba con respecto a robarte del Glorioso Concilio, pero al menos estarás lejos de sus garras.

Temiendo por cómo había dejado las cosas, hizo saber a su amante su temor.

─No estoy seguro que haya sido lo más inteligente. Dejar a Josephine sola contra los representantes para intentar convencerlos de dejar la Inquisición tal y como está sea una buena idea.

Recordando amablemente el motivo por el que estaban ahí, respondió.

─Lo sé, pero si no resolvemos esto, tendremos más problemas que unos hombres inconformes por cómo es la Inquisición actualmente. Y por experiencia propia, te digo que no es buena idea tener de enemigo a los Qunari. Por algo, Tevinter no ha logrado vencerlos en todos estos años.

Toro se metió en la conversación y agregó.

─Felicidades, al fin te has dado cuenta de qué tan fuerte somos. Aunque a decir verdad ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos, es bueno escuchar a un Tevinterano reconocerlo.

Irritado por el comentario, el mago contrarrestó.

─Pero el elfo obsesionado con arrancar corazones siempre lo está diciendo. Por no mencionar a Krem.

Sabiendo a quién se refería, para desagrado del Inquisidor, Toro contestó.

─La madre del jefe no cuenta. Era un esclavo, por lo que su punto de vista está fuertemente influenciado por ello y Krem… bueno, él abandonó su tierra natal hace mucho y no tiene real apego a él. Contigo cuenta porque eres un Magister.

Haciendo una pregunta que hasta el momento nadie había tomado en cuenta, Varric preguntó.

─Hablando de él, ¿alguien tuvo la amabilidad de avisar a Broody que nos íbamos? 

Dacio estuvo a punto de responder afirmativamente, pero al repasar toda la escena de los jardines, junto con las órdenes que dio a su gente, pudo ver que en ningún momento pidió que se les avisara a sus padres.

Intentando pensar sensatamente, comentó.

─Espero que alguien haya tenido la amabilidad de decirle. Si no es así, puedo darme por muerto.

\--------------------------------------

Cole esperaba tranquilamente a que uno de los soldados de la Inquisición enviados por Leliana saliera de la habitación para poder hablar con Fenris.

Hace bastante tiempo que su poder de que la gente no notara su presencia, u olvidara que habían tenido una conversación con él desapareció, le dejaba como una persona normal a excepción de que podía seguir sintiendo las emociones y el dolor de las personas.

Al principio fue difícil adaptarse a ese cambio; sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda del Inquisidor, Varric y Fenris, pudo adaptarse a su nueva condición. Aunque seguía sintiéndose cohibido al hablar frente a tantas personas.

Una vez que el soldado salió del cuarto, el espíritu tomó una respiración profunda, preparado para ayudar al elfo a su dolor tanto físico como mental y entró.

Encontró al guerrero viendo hacia una pared, pensando en las cosas que podría pasarle a su hijo. En opinión del joven, no había cambiado, sin embargo notó el collar que portaba en la actualidad. Sin dar mucha importancia a ello, comenzó a percibir de su mente los pensamientos que actualmente le estaban acosando.

El temor naciendo de mi pecho, al igual que cuando salía a aquellas misiones para vencer a Corifeus. Esto es tan injusto, se supone que ya no debería de pasar por ello. Sobre todo ahora que la marca en su mano…

Soltando un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de la pared, comentó.

─Cole, puedo escucharte desde la puerta. Por favor, entra antes de que alguien más te escuche.

Sin discutir la lógica del elfo, Cole entró, viendo alrededor del cuarto, esperando encontrar al Campeón de Kirkwall, ya que era de las pocas personas que lograron tranquilizar al guerrero.

Leyendo sus intenciones, respondió.

─Hawke no está. Fue con Cullen para tener más información de lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo te ha ido ahora que eres más humano?

Pensando que esa era una manera de distraer su mente de las preocupaciones por las que estaba pasando, el espíritu respondió.

─Aún no me acostumbro, pero estoy bien. He podido ayudar a muchas personas incluso en mi estado actual.

Viendo al pícaro por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, continuó con su charla actual.

─He escuchado de Varric que has conseguido una novia. Aunque conociendo lo buen mentiroso que puede ser ese enano, tal vez no sea cierto.

Con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, respondió.

─No mintió con eso. La debes de conocer, ella era el bardo que entretenía a todos en el bar de la Inquisición con su bella música, además…

Su frase quedó a la mitad por el grito de dolor de Fenris, mientras las marcas de su brazo izquierdo se iluminaban. Desconcertado por la escena frente a él, utilizó su poder para averiguar el origen de semejante ataque.

Con sorpresa, descubrió que se originaba en el collar que llevaba puesto el cual desprendía un aura extrañamente antigua, pero doloroso. Pensando que tal vez el guerrero lo había adquirido sin saber que contenía magia instruyó.

─Necesitas quitarte el collar. Es el que está originando eso.

Cole esperó a que el elfo siguiera sus indicaciones, sin embargo, éste respondió cortantemente.

─Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. No lo haré.

Estaba por preguntar el motivo, hasta que la mente de Fenris le dio la respuesta.

Recuerdos de hace años, teñidos con un sentimiento agridulce. Necesito asegurar su felicidad, su vida. El collar lleno de sangre es ofrecido a cambio de su supervivencia. “El collar puede protegerlo y transferir todo el daño que pueda recibir a tu persona”.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, respondió a su propia pregunta.

─El collar protege a tu hijo de los efectos de la marca, sin embargo, a cambio recibirás todo el daño. ¿Por qué harías eso?

Disminuyendo la intensidad del brillo, y del dolor, el guerrero respondió.

─Porque soy su madre y deseo lo mejor para él. Incluso si ello conlleva a que yo muera en el proceso.

A lo largo del tiempo que estuvo fuera del Velo, el espíritu había escuchado esa frase, pero los recuerdos del Cole real mostraban una realidad diferente, se le hizo difícil entender los sentimientos de una madre.

Él ayudaba a las personas porque estaba en su naturaleza, pero que una madre diera su vida por su prole se le escapaba. Recordando su reunión con el Inquisidor, y su creciente preocupación por la marca, comentó.

─Así que no fui el único que notó el cambio de su marca. Su esencia ha cambiado, o tal vez intensificado.

Suspirando por las palabras de Cole, preguntó acusadoramente.

─Si también lo notaste, entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Como si fuera obvio, el espíritu respondió.

─El Inquisidor no quería preocupar a nadie. Piensa que tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de arreglarlo por sí mismo.

Fenris no pudo evitar sentir con ese comentario que, en vez de que su hijo fuera un hombre maduro, fuera aquel niño que intentaba desesperadamente reparar por su cuenta una figurilla de cerámica que rompió accidentalmente por jugar con ella.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más en la conversación, el Campeón de Kirkwall llegó, con un rostro serio hasta que vio a su nuevo visitante. Un poco más relajado, preguntó.

─Cole, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Negando con la cabeza, respondió.

─Solo vine a hacerle compañía a tu pareja, pero ahora que has llegado puedo irme. Si me disculpan.

El espíritu salió del cuarto, dejó a la pareja para que hablaran más cómodamente de lo que se acababan de enterar. A pesar de que sabía que Hawke también estaba sufriendo por la decisión de Fenris, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Necesitaban reconfortarse mutuamente de una manera que él no podía. Ahora, debía de buscar a su novia.

Ella le daba buenos consejos.

\--------------------------------------

Josephine daba varias respiraciones profundas, intentaba no desmoronarse en el proceso. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, no quería dar a los representantes de las dos naciones más puntos para atacarlos.

Entendía la importancia de la misión del Inquisidor de averiguar la manera en la que ése Qunari llegó hasta Palacio de Invierno y lo que podría ayudar a las personas, pero si se tergiversaba podría terminar de hundirlos.

Por no decir que ahora era complicado no hacerlo cuando estaba sola en todo esto.

La ausencia del Inquisidor sin una explicación daba mucho de qué cuestionar, sobre todo porque acordaron no decir nada hasta que pudieran averiguar lo que estaba pasando, para evitar el pánico entre la corte.

Aunque en su humilde parecer, se debía informar a las naciones, para que estuvieran preparados en caso de estallar una guerra.

Sacándola de sus meditaciones, la Divina comentó.

─Será mejor realizar un receso de una hora. Aprovechen para comer algo.

Josephine no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, ya que dudaba que pudiera mantener las discusiones a su favor por mucho más tiempo. Intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, detrás de los dos hombres que conformaban el Glorioso Concilio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, una mano en su hombro le detuvo, acompañándola con las siguientes palabras.

─Josie, tenemos que hablar.

Reconociendo la voz de la Divina Victoria, la embajadora de la Inquisición se detuvo, esperaba a que su vieja amiga dijera lo que tenía en su mente.

Amablemente, Leliana comentó.

─Por favor, perdónanos por meterte en un aprieto como éste, pero era necesario. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte sin que sea tan obvio, aunque siento que no sirve de nada.

Negando con la cabeza, Josephine respondió.

─No te preocupes, Leliana, sé que lo haces, sin embargo, cuando salgamos de este aprieto, me lo tendrás que compensar. Y con intereses.

Sabía que mentía, que en realidad sentía que era inútil lo que la Divina estaba haciendo, que la habían dejado abandonada a su suerte.

Pero podría fingir un poco más, al menos hasta que pudieran salir del aprieto.

La Divina le dio una mirada cargada de tristeza, tal vez leyendo los verdaderos pensamientos de la embajadora, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y salir de la habitación, dejó a Josephine con sus oscuros pensamientos: el deseo secreto de que la Inquisición fuera desarticulada.


	4. Chapter 4

Sera esperó al Inquisidor, queriendo reportar todo lo que Jenny La Roja le había enviado. Bueno, ayudaba a que una buena parte del grupo se encontrara en el lugar para vigilar el evento.

Y molestar a los nobles pomposos para hacerles recordar que no eran tan poderosos frente a la gente normal. 

La sacó de sus pensamientos el Inquisidor, el cual regresaba de aquella cosa antigua de los elfos, con una mirada preocupada; quién no lo estaría, tomando en cuenta que se estaba enfrentando a Qunaris, los cuales eran más grandes que cualquier persona.

Aunque la pícara sospechaba que tenía mucho más que ver con la mano del Inquisidor. La voz se corrió demasiado rápido entre el pequeño círculo de sus amigos, después de esta misión y ver cómo la marca se descontrolaba un par de veces.

Decidiendo que eso era un tema para otro momento, se acercó a Dacio para hablarle del raro comportamiento de los sirvientes del castillo. Por lo general, cada vez que creían que sus señores no les escuchaban, despotricaban contra ellos y se les escapaban secretos.

Pero en el lugar nadie estaba quejándose, como si fueran realmente felices de servirles, lo cual jamás denotaba nada bueno. Por lo general era que servían a alguien más.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre esos puntos, con una sonrisa, el Inquisidor comentó.

─Lo tomaré en consideración, teniendo en cuenta que todo parece haberse volteado de cabeza desde que encontramos el cuerpo de ese Qunari. ¿Algo más de lo que deba saber?

La arquera dudó contarle lo siguiente en su lista, ya que podría ser un tema delicado, sin embargo, ella jamás tomaba en consideración ese tipo de cosas estúpidas, por lo que rápidamente agregó.

─Mis amigas me dicen que tus padres se están comportando muy extraño, pero puede deberse a que no desean que ningún noble de pacotilla se entere de que el Campeón de Kirkwall está aquí. Eso o están probando nuevas posiciones para tener sexo. No he ido a comprobar, pero si lo deseas, los puedo seguir y probar mi teoría.

Estremeciéndose por las palabras de Sera, preguntó.

–¿A qué se refieren tus amigas con raro?

Sintiéndose algo tonta por no darle ese pedazo de información a su amigo para que entendiera a lo que se refería, respondió.

─Nunca están a la vista del público, siempre están encerrados en su habitación, como si se estuvieran escondiendo de alguien o no quisieran ser vistos. Tu padre es el que de vez en cuando sale, mientras que tu madre se la pasa día y noche ahí. Los únicos que han entrado en ese lugar son Cole y un soldado de la Inquisición.

Viendo fijamente a la pícara, comentó.

─Será mejor que vaya a revisarlos, para asegurarme que madre no esté enfermo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Sera aconsejó.

─Sí, es una buena idea. Pero si mi teoría resulta ser cierta… más te vale que toques la puerta antes de abrir.

Dacio volvió a estremecerse con el comentario, provocó una risa a la arquera. Era tan fácil molestar a Dacio con eso, aunque si estuviera en su lugar… puaj, no querría imaginar eso.

Dejó de lado la escena para enfocarse en su diario, pensando que tal vez, la próxima vez que tuvieran que atravesar ese espejo embrujado, ella les acompañaría. Tenía curiosidad por la Encrucijada.

\---------------------------------------------------------

El escritor estaba por asesinar a su propio ayudante, ya que no le dejaba en paz ni por cinco minutos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? Ah, sí. Volverse Vizconde de Kirkwall.

Intentando tener un respiro del asunto, interrumpió.

─Ok, ya entendí. Necesito decirte que voy a salir para que no tengas un ataque de nervios. Ahora, puedes dejar que yo me ocupe de las cosas sin la necesidad de lanzarme toda esta perorata.

Viéndole con reproche, Bran le recordó.

─Tengo que hacerlo si no queremos que los papeles importantes se amontonen y tengamos mucho más trabajo por hacer.

Varric estaba por dar una de sus ingeniosas respuestas, cuando vio a su viejo amigo llegar a su rescate. Sin ocultar ni un ápice su desesperación, comentó.

─Hawke, mi salvador, por favor, llévame a tomar cualquier cosa con tal de alejarme de este hombre que intenta hacerme trabajar.

Garret levantó la vista de su amigo a su asistente, el cual negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro estresado, tal vez porque el nuevo Vizconde intentaba huir, nuevamente, de sus deberes.

Pensando en el mejor curso de acción, respondió.

─Muy bien, Varric. Vamos a tomar algo, pero después te pondrás a trabajar en esos papeles. Aveline es capaz de venir hasta aquí para regañarte por no hacer tus deberes y a mí por distraerte.

Molesto por no conseguir completamente lo que quería, pero feliz por asegurar su bebida, el escritor aceptó.

─Está bien. Y mientras lo hacemos, me puedes contar cómo ha sido tu vida viviendo con Broody. Tal vez escriba una novela rosa con ustedes dos como protagonistas, así que necesito todos los detalles.

Sin ocultarlo, Hawke sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza al asistente de Varric, el cual lucía entre frustrado y molesto por permitir que el Vizconde evadiera nuevamente sus deberes.

El enano no se molestó en siquiera decirle unas palabras de aliento al hombre, pues fue directamente a la taberna que amablemente la reina Selene instaló en el jardín, yendo a un rincón que les aseguraría privacidad.

Cuando tuvieron sus bebidas en la mano y asegurándose que nadie los interrumpiría, Varric preguntó.

─Dime, ¿la vida con Broody es tal y como la pensabas o es como aquel viejo chiste de la bola y la cadena?

Sin ocultar su sonrisa, respondió.

─En realidad es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sobre todo que ha llegado a madurar en el tiempo que no estuvo conmigo, lo cual se lo debo a mi hijo. Aunque si tuviera que decir cuál fue lo más difícil de superar, fue ganarme la confianza de Dacio.

El enano asintió de acuerdo, ya que todavía recordaba aquella escena en el Velo, cuando descubrió que Hawke era su padre. Cada vez que lo recordaba, le daba escalofríos.

Conociendo tanto al Inquisidor como al Campeón de Kirkwall, comentó.

─Pero de seguro no le duró tanto tiempo. Puede llegar a ser tan feroz como Broody, pero sigue teniendo un corazón bondadoso. Si no fuera así, de seguro más de la mitad de la Inquisición estaríamos en una celda o sin vida.

Garret asintió de acuerdo, sintiendo un poco de pena por él puesto que su hijo ostentaba y lo que implicaba. Sacándole un poco de sus pensamientos oscuros, el Vizconde preguntó.

─¿Y cómo les fue con el reencuentro? De seguro que Broody impactó a más de uno y el Inquisidor casi les provoca el paro cardiaco.

Recordando el viaje, con la excusa de supervisar los arreglos de Kirkwall, Hawke se llevó a su familia, incluyendo a Dorian (el cual estaba interesado en conocer el lugar donde comenzó la guerra entre magos y templarios) para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Su tío Gamlen y Carver casi sufren un paro cardiaco al enterarse de que tenían un nuevo miembro de la familia, que luciera como un elfo y que fuera el Inquisidor, dejando un tanto de lado la llegada de Fenris ya que, a palabras de su hermano, ellos no dudaron de que lo encontraría. Dorian fue afortunado al ser pasado por alto su presencia, ya que tras la muerte de su madre a manos de un nigromante, dudaba mucho que fuera bien recibido por su hermano y su tío.

Isabela y Aveline fueron más sentimentales con Fenris, abrazaron a su miembro perdido, al mismo tiempo que admiraban a Dacio tratándolo como un niño en vez del Inquisidor y hacían sentir incómodo a Dorian con preguntas demasiado personales, los cuales la gran mayoría provenían de la pirata.

Merril recibió calurosamente a los tres, tenía especial curiosidad por Dacio, con el cual tuvo una larga charla en elfo antiguo, además de preguntar por su puesto en el clan y cómo no debía de obsesionarse por el pasado élfico; simplemente respetarlo.

Para asombro de todos, Anders recibió a Fenris con un afectuoso apretón de manos, al mismo tiempo que hacía una burla por tener un hijo mago y hacerle ver que él tenía razón durante todo ese tiempo. Casi como si nunca pasara el tiempo, el guerrero peleó con el mago, intentando defender sus nuevos argumentos.

Sí, había sido una buena visita a sus amigos.

Volviendo a la conversación que mantenía con el escritor, respondió.

─Sí, sobre todo a mi tío y a Carver. Nadie vio venir que Dacio fuera mi hijo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos somos hombres.

Con un tierno recordatorio, Varric comentó.

─Ni siquiera tú podías creerlo cuando te diste cuenta, Hawke. Creo que estabas más preocupado por entender cómo pasó a idear una mejor manera de salir del aprieto en el que te metiste. Fue gracioso.

Queriendo la revancha por la burla, Hawke respondió.

─Pero por lo que sé, tú reaccionaste mucho más cómico que yo al enterarte. Por supuesto no lo vi personalmente, pero Fenris me lo contó todo.

Soltando un bufido incrédulo, contrarrestó.

─Tú sabes que es mera imaginación de Broody, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me tenía amenazado de muerte contra la pared. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Pensé que se nos uniría en la taberna.

Varric esperó la respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo, notó que su rostro cambió a un aspecto más sombrío, por lo que temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado, preguntó.

─¿Broody se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que llamemos a algún sanador de la Inquisición?

Garret vio hacia el enano, no sabiendo muy bien explicar su situación actual, por lo que explicó escuetamente.

─Ha habido algunos problemas, Varric, pero esperamos poder solucionarlo con el tiempo. O al menos eso espero.

El Vizconde sospechaba que tenía que ver con cierta marca, por lo que sin rodeos, preguntó.

─¿Y no tendrá nada que ver con cierta marca?

Sabiendo que no podría ocultarlo de Varric (a pesar de la severa advertencia que le dio Fenris al respecto), decidió contárselo, por lo que narró.

─Al parecer, mientras viajaba para encontrar un lugar seguro para él y Dacio, se topó con Flemeth. Le dijo sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo, cómo terminaría siendo el líder de la Inquisición, además de darle un collar para evitar que sufriera daño, aunque sería redirigido hacia él.

El escritor no tuvo que pensar demasiado para llegar a una conclusión, pues había visto con sus propios ojos la manera en la que la marca del Inquisidor perdía el control.

Sin saber qué decir, se limitó a decir lo único que había en su mente.

─Mierda.

Apoyando su pensamiento, Hawke agregó.

─Intenté hacer hasta lo imposible para que no llegara a ese extremo, pero Dacio está cada vez peor y no encontramos ninguna solución que saque vivo a ambos sin terminar cortando el brazo de mi hijo.

Sabiendo que era el tiempo de tranquilizar al Campeón de Kirkwall, Varric animó.

─Bueno, sabes el historial del Inquisidor; siempre encuentra la forma de salir con vida del apuro. Incluso, ahora que estamos visitando los lugares con los espejos, podremos ver si los antiguos elfos tienen algo para revertirlo, por no decir que la antigua maestra espía tendrá gente en búsqueda de una solución.

Garret asintió, queriendo creer las palabras del enano, mas al ver su situación actual y el temor de perder nuevamente a su familia le hacía titubear.

Mientras que Varric oraba al Hacedor que, si había una solución, debían encontrarla rápido, ya que dudaba que tanto Hawke como Fenris pudieran sobreponerse a tal pérdida.

Cuánto deseaba no haber tomado la oferta de aquella cerveza.


	5. Chapter 5

Pensaba que sus consejeros lo asesinarían, muy lentamente, una vez que les dijera lo que habían encontrado en el segundo eluvian de la encrucijada. Sobre todo Josephine, la cual se enfurecería una vez que se enterara.

La noticia no era fácil de digerir, ya que,aparentemente, los Qunari habían encontrado la manera de colocar bombas en los puntos principales del continente de Thedas, los cuales, si fueran destruidos, causarían un caos similar a lo ocurrido con la destrucción del cónclave: caos y la pérdida de los principales gobernantes.

Sumando más a las cosas, tal parecía que Sera tenía razón con respecto a los sirvientes, porque uno de los guardas de la Inquisición lo había encontrado colocando una de esas bombas en el Palacio de Invierno.

Ahora todos los mandatarios sabían de su problema con los Qunari, les restregaba en la cara los motivos por los que la Inquisición ya no debería existir o pasar a manos más “habilidosas”.

Antes de poder adentrarse un poco más en sus pensamientos, un dolor paralizante atacó su mano, más fuerte que la vez anterior. Una vez pasó, Dacio soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, preocupado por lo que pudiera indicar ese dolor.

Se recompuso rápidamente cuando Dorian se acercó hasta él junto a Cassandra, ambos luciendo preocupados por todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos días.

La primera en hablar fue la Buscadora, comenzando con palabras que esperaban ser tranquilizadoras.

─Dacio, he escuchado lo que pasó con los Qunari y las bombas. Fuimos afortunados al enterarnos de ello, así que ignora lo que esos estúpidos te han dicho. Ellos jamás han peleado en su vida o tomado decisiones de esa índole.

Riendo por la falta de tacto de la mujer, además de su dificultad para expresar lo que deseaba, el Tevinterano tradujo.

─Lo que Cassandra quiere decir es que solo debemos enfocarnos en lo que está pasando y no en el Glorioso concilio. Una vez que salvemos sus estúpidos traseros, ellos estarán muy agradecidos.

La guerrera volteó hacia Dorian, molesta por el comentario, lo que el otro respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

─Para ser una mujer que le gustan las novelas rosas, a veces te es difícil hablar con los sentimientos ajenos a la irritación.

El Inquisidor vio hacia el par, pensando que, a pesar de esas palabras, ambos se llevaban muy bien. Tal vez por el parecido con sus familias o por la clásica complicidad entre hombres como ellos y las mujeres.

Evitando que cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de pelear, Dacio agradeció.

─Muchas gracias, aunque pienso que a Josephine no le ha hecho nada de gracia que se enteraran de esa manera. Después de todo, está en una guerra diplomática y siente que la está perdiendo.

Estando en un terreno conocido para ella, Cassandra explicó.

─Ella llega a sentirse frustrada si los contratos no salen tal y como los planeó, pero encontrará la manera de salir de eso. Lo ha hecho demasiadas veces en su vida y en peores situaciones.

Quería replicar y preguntar si en verdad ella lo sentía de esa manera ya que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella en persona, sin embargo, decidió que confiaría en su palabra, pues le conocía mucho mejor que él.

Dorian dejó de lado el tema y preguntó tentativamente.

─¿Cómo está la marca? Últimamente he notado que está un tanto… inestable.

Ante la pregunta del Tevinterano, la buscadora agregó.

─He leído alguno de los informes sobre ello. ¿Estás bien?

El Inquisidor vio hacia su mano, analizaba lo que pudiera contarles. Era cierto que recientemente la marca estaba muy inestable, pero durante los dos años que transcurrieron la había notado cada vez peor.

Sin embargo, el dolor no era tan intenso como antaño a pesar de lo vistoso que resultaba más a la vista. Era realmente extraño, pues pareciera como si el dolor y el daño se fueran hacia otra parte.

Teniendo una idea de lo que pudiera contarle a su pareja y amiga, respondió.

─Ha estado mucho más inestable, e incluso doloroso, pero tolerable. A pesar de lo espectacular que se pueda ver.

Varios pares de ojos le vieron escépticos, tal vez porque pensaban que estaba intentando ocultar el dolor para evitar preocuparles; sin embargo, esta vez lo decía en serio, por lo que agregó.

─Es en serio, si desconfían demasiado de mi palabra, pueden acompañarme en la siguiente misión. Necesitamos averiguar cómo lograron llegar hasta esos lugares sin ser detectados. Y les prometo que serán los primeros en saber si la marca empieza a doler demasiado.

Cassandra y Dorian cruzaron miradas, evaluando qué tan en serio estaba hablando, pero finalmente asintieron, estando de acuerdo con el Inquisidor. Zanjado el problema, la buscadora añadió.

─Inquisidor, ¿has visto a tu madre? Leliana me ha informado que se encuentra enfermo y se niega a recibir tratamiento de los sanadores de la Inquisición.

Tanto el Tevinterano como el Inquisidor le vieron asombrados, no sabiendo ese pedazo de información. Preocupado, Dacio respondió.

─De hecho, antes de irme a la última misión, fui a verlo porque Sera me dijo algo similar. Pero se dedicó a decirme que era un simple resfrío y que no debía preocuparme por ello y mejor me enfocara en la misión. No sabía nada de eso.

Intentando tranquilizar a los presentes, Dorian opinó.

─No puedo creer que un salvaje como él pueda enfermarse, siempre parece tan fuerte, pero no es de dudarse que se niegue a ver a un sanador, ya que implica que usen magia en él. No creo que deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por él, mejorará solo.

El Inquisidor pensó en varias opciones pues sabía que su madre se negaría a recibir tratamiento, porque debían estarle revisando más de cerca. Era consciente que su padre le estaba cuidando, pero una ayuda extra nunca estaba de más.

Estaba por preguntar las opiniones de Cassandra y Dorian cuando un tercero se unió a la conversación.

─Hey, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Una nueva fiesta para despedir a Dorian?

Los presentes voltearon para ver al recién llegado, acompañado por su fiel segundo al mando. Sin inmutarse por la presencia de los otros, el Tevinterano explicó.

─Nada de eso, Toro, con una vez la humillación me doy por bien servido. Estamos intentando encontrar la solución al problema con mi amada suegra que cayó enfermo y no desea que nadie lo vea.

El Qunari entendió el problema con tan solo escuchar que se trataba de la madre del jefe, sin embargo, Krem preguntó.

─¿No puede visitar a uno de los sanadores de por aquí? Escuché que eran buenos.

Toro le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su segundo al mando, como si no hubiera captado el movimiento que intentaba enseñarle, para después agregar.

─Tienes que poner atención a más cosas que los Batalladores. La madre del jefe tiene tatuajes de Lyrium por lo que al entrar en contacto con la magia se activan, por lo que dudo muchísimo que el hombre desee visitar alguno.

Decidiendo que ese era el mejor momento para revelar sus planes, comentó.

─Así es, por ello, si no va a visitar un sanador, al menos uno de ustedes que pueda ayudarme a revisarlo en mi ausencia. Ya sé que mi padre va a estar con él, sin embargo, mi madre puede llegar a ser un paciente realmente difícil, así que no está de más ayudarle.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Toro se ofreció.

─Ya que tengo que ayudar a Leliana a descifrar esos aburridos mensajes de los Qunari, estaría muy bien echarle un ojo a tu madre. Sobre todo, porque tengo entendido que conoce las costumbres y el lenguaje de mi gente.

Dacio todavía recordaba ese momento, cuando Toro estaba deprimido por convertirse en un Tal-Vashot, su madre fue hasta él y comenzó a hablar en su lenguaje nativo, por lo cual la conversación que tuvieron era un misterio para el resto del grupo; pero animó al Qunari, por lo que decidieron que era mejor que se quedara así.

Bromeando, Krem opinó.

─Jefe, si te ofreces así de la nada y con tan poca información, pareciera que te gusta la madre del Inquisidor.

Toro vio severamente con su único ojo a su segundo al mando, al mismo tiempo que decía.

─Yo no me meto con personas ya tomadas, Krem. Sin mencionar que sería una enorme falta de respeto al jefe.

Agregando su propia opinión, Cassandra comentó.

─Por no decir que su pareja es el Campeón de Kirkwall, hombre conocido por derrotar al Arishock.

Soltando un bufido, el Qunari respondió.

─Esa historia parece más un golpe de suerte que otra cosa, sumando que ya no estaba en sus cabales cuando decidió atacar la ciudad. Sin ofender. Aunque tomando en cuenta la fuerza mágica del jefe, puede que sea un mago fuerte.

Dacio intervino en la conversación, queriendo asegurar que Toro estaría ahí para ayudar a su padre al cuidado de su madre.

─Ya está hecho. Por favor, cuídalo bien y procura no pelear con mi padre. Por favor.

A pesar de que Hawke era conocido por ser paciente y no juzgar a las personas por su origen, tenía cierto prejuicio contra los Qunari, gracias a la invasión que Kirkwall sufrió.

Dorian se acercó hasta Toro y le dio el único consejo que tenía para salvarse de su suegra.

─Como única recomendación que tengo para ti es evitar cualquier afrenta contra el salvaje y tal vez logres salir vivo de la experiencia. Lo tendrás más fácil que yo, pues el   
Campeón de Kirkwall estará contigo en todo momento, por lo que podrá controlarlo si la situación se pone fea.

Al Inquisidor le molestaba que hablara así de su madre, pero sabía que esa era la manera más civilizada en la que los dos podían tratarse, ya que a lo largo de los años su madre seguía llamándolo estúpido Tevinterano.

Remarcando su seguridad, el Qunari comentó.

─No te preocupes, simplemente tengo que recordar todo lo que hiciste para no hacerlo. Con la ventaja de que no soy siquiera un humano.

Interviniendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos empezara una discusión más seria, anunció.

─Muy bien. Cassandra, Dorian, es momento de prepararnos para nuestra siguiente misión. Toro, te encargo a mi madre.

Todos los presentes asintieron, mientras seguían las órdenes de su Inquisidor. Toro y Krem se quedaron atrás, observando a los otros tres irse para la siguiente misión, lo cual aprovechó el segundo al mando de los Batalladores para preguntar.

─Jefe, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo? Siempre puedo pedirle a alguien más del equipo para que lo haga.

Restándole importancia, el Qunari respondió.

─Puedo hacer algo así de simple, Krem. Además, se lo he prometido al Inquisidor, así que debo cumplir con mi palabra.

Bromeando con su líder, el segundo respondió.

─No puedo decir lo mismo de la madre del Inquisidor. Tratar con tu pesado trasero mientras está enfermo debe de ser una tarea difícil.

Aprovechando de que se encontraban solos, y las personas en el jardín parecían más interesados en sus propios asuntos que en su conversación, Toro reveló.

─No creo que esté enfermo, pero algo malo le está pasando.

Sorprendido por ese pedazo de información revelada, preguntó,

─¿En realidad qué le está pasando?

Analizando la poca información que tenía al respecto gracias a los chismes, los soldados de la Inquisición y Sera, respondió.

─No lo sé con certeza, mas debe ser realmente malo si ni siquiera le ha dicho algo a su propio hijo. Por lo que debo llegar al fondo de esto antes de que venga y muerda en el trasero del Inquisidor. Ya tiene demasiada mierda con la que tratar.

Pensando que su jefe ya tenía todo planeado fríamente, Krem se encaminó hacia el bar, anunciando.

─Estaré con el resto del grupo por si necesitas apoyo en algo.

Toro se dedicó a verlo partir, para su encuentro con la madre del jefe.


	6. Chapter 6

Toro caminó a través de los estrechos pasillos, en busca de la habitación de la madre del jefe, rumiando groserías en voz baja cada vez que se topaba con un cuarto vacío o sus cuernos golpeaban algún adorno del techo.

Quien sea que arregló las habitaciones para los invitados de la Inquisición, no pensó demasiado en personas altas o con cuernos como él, pero de seguro no contaban con la presencia de un Qunari en el lugar.

Mientras buscaba, repasó en su mente la información que tenía hasta el momento: el elfo tenía un comportamiento normal al principio, cuando llegaron al Palacio de Invierno, sin embargo, repentinamente se recluyó en su habitación junto con el Campeón de Kirkwall más o menos al empezar las charlas.

Un soldado de la Inquisición entró para informarle sobre la partida de su hijo hacia una nueva misión, sin notar mayor cambio en él. Más tarde, una de las Jenny la roja entra pasándose por sirvienta para comprobar su estado, el padre del jefe la recibió y la despachó de inmediato.

Después, el jefe entra y le encuentra en un estado deteriorado, por lo que alega estar enfermo, pero no es algo realmente importante. Tiempo después, otro de los soldados de la Inquisición lo halla en peor estado en el que estaba con su hijo.

Ante la sugerencia de ir con un sanador, se niega, alegando que pronto mejorará, tal vez impulsado por el dolor que produce la magia a sus tatuajes. Y ahora es mi turno de ver cómo está.

Esperaba llegar al fondo de todo eso, pues definitivamente algo le estaba pasando y le estaba afectando de manera muy rápida.

Estaba por tocar la puerta de un cuarto, cuando escuchó un grito apagado provenir del fondo del pasillo, acompañado de una luz que reconoció fácilmente gracias a la pelea que tuvo Dorian con él años atrás.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el Qunari fue hasta la habitación del fondo, derribó la puerta y se topó con una escena demasiado familiar. Fenris estaba en el suelo, mientras que sus tatuajes de Lyrium del brazo izquierdo se encendían de manera furiosa. Al lado de él, se encontraba Hawke, tomando todo su peso para que no cayera completamente al suelo.

Hizo notar su presencia, exclamando.

─¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

El Campeón de Kirkwall levantó la mirada, vio a Toro y advirtió.

─Será mejor que regreses de donde quiera que hayas salido. Este no es un buen momento.

El Qunari no se amedrentó por la amenaza, ignorando completamente al hombre e inspeccionando lo que sea que estuviera provocando ese efecto en la madre del jefe.

Gracias a los años de experiencia como Ben-Hassrath, y a la información que logró reunir sobre la magia, dedujo que se trataba de algún hechizo, por lo que le inspeccionó para buscar lo que sea que pudiera causar ese efecto.

Por unos momentos pensó que quien causaba ese efecto era Hawke, así que ordenó.

─Suéltalo. Ahora.

Como era de esperar, el mago no se movió de su lugar, regresando la amenaza al guerrero.

─No lo creo. Es la última vez que te lo pediré. Sal de aquí si no quieres terminar hecho cenizas. Puede que mi hijo te respete, pero yo no permitiré que te entrometas en nuestros asuntos.

Manteniendo la calma, Toro respondió.

─Eso es curioso, porque el jefe me dio permiso para saber lo que está pasando aquí. Me pregunto cuánta gracia le hará saber que su madre está en ese estado por tu culpa. Dudo mucho que te perdone esta vez.

No había pasado ni un segundo de terminar esa frase cuando una bola de fuego voló en su dirección, que el esquivó Qunari a duras penas, pues no tenía idea de que fuera a reaccionar tan rápido. Sobre todo porque no esperaba que se hiciera con su bastón tan rápido.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sacó su espada, preparándose para el siguiente ataque del Campeón de Kirkwall, el cual no se hizo esperar, dejó en un lugar seguro a Fenris y lanzó un hechizo de electricidad.

Esquivó el ataque y fue directo hacia el mago, golpeando con su enorme espada en dirección al mago, el cual recibió el impacto sin sufrir heridas de gravedad, gracias al escudo de magia que tenía, mas lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y rompió varios adornos a su paso.

Recuperándose del ataque, Hawke lanzó otro ataque de fuego, el cual Toro bloqueó casi perfectamente, quemó las pocas partes expuestas que dejó su defensa.

Se posicionó y estaba lanzando su ataque, cuando el elfo se metió entre las dos partes, gritando.

─¡Ya basta!

Era demasiado tarde para detenerse, por lo que cambió de dirección su ataque, para que simplemente rozara la armadura de Fenris, sin embargo, un extraño collar que colgaba del cuello del elfo se interpuso en el camino, tomando el ataque por completo, rompiéndose en el proceso.

Tanto la cara Campeón como la madre del jefe se transformaron en horror al ver el collar completamente roto. Como era de esperar, el primero en gritarle al Qunari fue Fenris.

─¡Maldito cornudo descerebrado! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Pensando que podía ser algún collar que ayudaba durante el combate, Toro intentó arreglar.

─No se preocupen, tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar otro. Tan sólo díganme qué era lo que hacía.

Dando rienda suelta a su furia, el elfo respondió.

─¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡El collar era especial y no es posible reemplazarlo, a menos que sepas hacer magia de sangre!

Sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, ya que era bien sabido que Fenris odiaba la magia de sangre, preguntó.

─Bien, ¿qué hacía el collar?

Igual de molesto que su pareja, pero conteniéndose para no volver a repetir el mismo episodio de hace algunos momentos, Hawke respondió.

─Era un collar con magia de sangre en él, que Flemeth le dio a Fenris en caso de que algo pasara durante su embarazo. Aunque ahora servía para que recibiera el daño que pudiera recibir Dacio por la marca.

Fue cuando todo cobró sentido para el Qunari. En las últimas misiones notó que la marca del jefe estaba empezando a causar problemas, sin embargo, pareciera que no presentaba dolor, a pesar de que en el pasado, el más mínimo descontrol podía causar ese efecto.

Además de explicar por qué el estado del elfo se deterioraba tan rápido, sumado con el gran parecido que hace unos momentos logró ver con la marca del jefe, pero aplicado a los tatuajes de Lyrium.

Sin embargo, todo eso era parte del pasado ya que, sin el collar, el Inquisidor recibiría todo el daño que la marca pudiera darle. Y eso pasó en el peor momento de todos, pues la marca estaba cada vez más inestable, por lo que el daño era más severo.

Lo único que logro decir en el lenguaje común fue una palabra de auto recriminación.

─Soy el mayor estúpido de la historia. Mierda. Pensé que el Campeón de Kirkwall era el que estaba provocando todo esto, por ser el más cercano con conocimientos sobre la magia, sin mencionar el comienzo tan brusco que tuvo con el jefe.

Sin poder tranquilizarse ni un poco, Fenris gritó.

─¡Y eso es quedarse corto! ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡No queda nada que pueda evitar que mi hijo…!

El elfo no pudo completar la frase, no queriendo recordar lo que podría pasar ahora, si el dolor que recibía era una señal de lo mal que le podía ir a su hijo.

Hawke pasó cuidadosamente su mano por los hombros de su pareja, viendo hacia el Qunari le dijo unas palabras que esperaba fueran un consuelo para todos los presentes.

─No podemos hacer nada para revertir lo que acaba de pasar. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento será informar a los consejeros sobre lo que pasó y que comiencen a buscar una manera de revertir la marca que tiene Dacio.

Toro observó las caras de los padres del jefe, leyendo lo mismo que él estaba pensando: dudaban que fueran a encontrar algo, pues el único que sabía más acerca de esas cosas élficas se fue de la Inquisición en cuanto la pelea contra Corifeus terminó.

Notando la necesidad de dejar a la pareja sola, se ofreció.

─Iré a decirle a la Divina, después de todo, tengo que ayudarla a descifrar los mensajes.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación, orando para que su reunión con la antigua maestra espía fuera mucho mejor que su misión de apoyar al cuidado de la madre del jefe.

A mitad del pasillo, escuchó el llanto del elfo, acompañado de miedo y desesperación.

Definitivamente la había cagado.

\-------------------------------------

Leliana revisaba las notas que pudieron encontrar de los Qunari, intentando darle sentido a lo que leía, hasta que su mayor colaborador llegó a ella, con un aura extrañamente arrepentida.

Eso en sí era raro de ver, pues era muy conocido que Toro de Hierro actuaba indiferente ante sus propias decisiones, sin importar las consecuencias de ello.

Actuando como si no notara eso, pues sabía que si insistía en el asunto no le respondería (a menos que hubiera de por medio una tortura que hace mucho dejó de hacer) comentó.

─Qué bien que te veo. Necesito que me ayudes a revisar algunas palabras, las que no logro entender.

El Qunari ignoró lo que le estaba diciendo y se sentó a su lado, para revelar sin mayor ceremonia.

─La he cagado. Demasiado.

No esperaba su confesión tan pronto, o al menos no en ese momento en el que tenían una invasión que detener, por lo que con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir en ese momento, preguntó.

─¿De qué estás hablando Toro? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sin verla a la cara, contó todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unos momentos, dando la respuesta a una de las inquietudes que estaba investigando, pero no había podido meterse de lleno en el asunto pues, a pesar de que no tenía escrúpulos cuando enviaba a sus espías a conseguir información, era parte de la familia del Inquisidor y no deseaba entrometerse en sus asuntos familiares.

Ahora podía entender la información que recibió con respecto al estado de la madre del Inquisidor, aunque agregaba un poco de más presión con respecto a la marca que portaba.

En los últimos años recibió notificaciones cada vez más alarmantes de la marca, se habían utilizado varios recursos de la Inquisición para encontrar una solución y llegaron a un grado de tal desesperación que incluso buscó a Solas.

Sabiendo que tendría que notificar esto a los demás, incluyendo a Dorian y al Inquisidor y conseguir un poco más de información de los padres de Dacio, Leliana dejó de lado las notas Qunari y anunció.

─Debo notificar a Cullen y Josephine de esto, pero primero, necesito hablar con Fenris y Hawke. Dudo mucho que se encuentren en condiciones para dar explicaciones a tantas personas, así que yo lo haré por ellos.

Un poco más tranquilo después de relatar lo que ocurrió, el Qunari advirtió.

─Espera un poco más. Cuando salí de la habitación, el elfo estaba… desconsolado. Y dudo mucho que lo deseen ver en ese estado.

La Divina soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, sintiéndose un tanto triste por Fenris, ya que sabía lo que debería estar pasando en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Sin mucha elección, comentó.

─Desearía tener ese tiempo Toro, pero hay demasiado en juego y necesito la información antes de que el Inquisidor vuelva aquí.

Recordando que se debía de informar todo eso a Dacio, Toro respondió.

─Al jefe no le agradará que sus padres le hayan ocultado algo de esa magnitud. Espero que tengas una idea de evitar que mate a alguien.

Recordando ese pequeño fragmento de la personalidad del Inquisidor, Leliana pensaba rápidamente en una manera de informarle todo lo acontecido sin que nadie resultara herido.

Pero primero, debía de tener mucha más información para hacerlo más llevadero.


	7. Chapter 7

Dacio veía a sus consejeros pelear por los problemas que estaban enfrentando en ese momento; era mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, cuando tenían que enfrentarse a Corifeus.

No era para menos, pues descubrió que había espías entre sus filas, eran los responsables de colocar las bombas en el castillo, por lo que se culpaban los unos a los otros, queriendo saber cómo es que ocurrió eso, sin mencionar que los Qunari tenían un arma poderosa llamada Darvaarad con la cual planeaban atacar Thedas y si ocurría sería realmente mortal e imparable.

Además, todavía estaba asimilando lo que ocurrió con su madre. Entre la Divina y Toro le dieron la desconcertante noticia de que, durante todo ese tiempo, su madre impidió que la marca le hiciera daño a través de un collar que Flemeth le dio, explicando su naturaleza.

Gracias a que el Qunari rompió el collar, en la última misión la marca dolió como nunca lo había hecho, esto lo dejó incapacitado en algunos momentos, y se las arregló para seguir adelante, aunque su mano empezaba a mostrar signos de daño.

Regresó de sus pensamientos cuando la discusión escaló demasiado de nivel, llegando al punto en que Josephine les reclamaba sobre el consejo y diciendo que tal vez era mejor desmantelar la Inquisición.

Estaba por intentar calmar los ánimos cuando su marca ardió dolorosamente, tanto que fue inevitable gritar, rompió completamente su paciencia sobre el asunto, exclamó furioso.

─¡MIERDA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Salvamos Ferelden y les molesta! ¡Salvamos Orlais y les molesta! ¡Cerramos la Brecha DOS VECES, y mi propia mano quiere matarme! ¡¿PODRÍA POR UNA VEZ EN EL MALDITO MUNDO SALIR BIEN!?

Decir que sus consejeros estaban anonadados por su repentina explosión era quedarse corto, pero a pesar de su deseo de disculparse, seguía sintiéndose enojado con los presentes, consigo mismo y con todos en el maldito Glorioso Concilio.

Soldando un suspiro, terminó.

─Necesito llegar al Darvaarad. Pueden pelear entre ustedes una vez que yo… vuelva.

La última parte le costó decirlo, puesto que no tenía la certeza de volver con vida, la misión era muy peligrosa, su marca agregaba mayor dificultad que cada vez se volvía más inestable y le dañaba.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a su Inquisidor, solamente la embajadora hizo la pregunta que podría cambiar su posición ante el Concilio.

─¿Le gustaría… que nosotros le informemos al Glorioso Concilio sobre el peligro?

Pensando en la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a la batalla y no detener al arma Qunari, respondió afirmativamente. Para sorpresa de todos, Leliana se ofreció a dar la información, pues Josephine ya había hecho demasiado.

Teniendo que arreglar los últimos asuntos antes de partir, Dacio dejó a sus consejeros y se puso manos a la obra.

\------------------------------------

Estaban frente al eluvian, listo para partir junto a Cole, Cassandra, Toro y Dorian, los cuales estaban mortalmente callados, temían desatar la furia de su Inquisidor o tal vez por la noticia que su mano le estaba matando.

Y por el momento era mejor no saber. Estaban por cruzar cuando una voz demasiado familiar les interrumpió.

─¿Te irás sin despedirte?

Volteó para encontrarse con su madre y su padre, con caras llenas de preocupación en sus rostros. A pesar de que le habían ocultado lo que estaban haciendo, comprendía por qué lo hicieron, sumado a que no deseaba estar molesto con ellos en lo que podría ser sus últimos momentos con ellos, así que se acercó y abrazó a ambos fuertemente.

Con la tristeza marcada en su voz, Fenris susurró.

─Por favor, vuelve a mi lado. Te necesito.

Quería con todo su corazón poder decir que lo haría, sin embargo, las cosas no parecían demasiado favorables, por lo que, rompiendo el abrazo, respondió.

─Lo siento madre. No creo poder cumplirlo.

Sin regresar la vista atrás para mantener su determinación, camino por el eluvian y dejó atrás a sus padres, seguidos por su grupo. Comenzaron a caminar por la Encrucijada en silencio, hasta que Dorian fue el valiente en decir lo que estaba pensando.

─Leliana nos habló de tu pequeña exhibición pirotécnica durante su última charla… ¿por qué no dijiste nada? podría haber… no sé ¡algo!

Dacio sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo su pareja, pues le ocultó su estado por al menos dos años, sabiendo que su marca lentamente le estaba matando. Pensó que estaba mejorando cuando dejó de sentir dolor, pero la cruel verdad era que su madre estaba recibiendo todo el daño por él.

Soltando un suspiro y dejando de lado cualquier cosa en su mente, respondió acercándose lentamente a él.

─Pase lo que pase, no cambiaría por nada los años que he estado contigo… te amo.

Se detuvo justo frente a él, tomando lentamente sus manos, esperando por su respuesta. El mago rió con una voz rota, acercando sus rostros a una distancia prudente, para después alegar.

─Sabía que me romperías el corazón, maldito bastardo.

Sin nada más que agregar se besaron, deseando tener más tiempo para ellos, sin embargo, necesitaban terminar con todo eso antes de que se agotara el tiempo.

Se separaron y continuaron con su camino, querían secretamente encontrar la manera de detener tanto a los Qunari como a la marca.

\---------------------------------------

Dacio estaba anonadado escuchando a Solas rodeados de todas esos Qunari petrificados, su antiguo amigo y mentor explicar lo que había pasado y lo que él era: Solas era Fen´harel.

Él había sido el que colocara el cuerpo del Qunari en el Palacio de Invierno, con el deseo de detenerles a través de los espías elfos que infiltró en la Inquisición, además de anunciar sus intenciones de volver a unir el Velo con el mundo real, pues crearlo había sido un error.

Solas fue el creador del Velo, para detener a los elfos que habían asesinado a Mythal y castigarlos a un alto costo; los elfos se volvieron mortales y durante años fueron esclavos de los humanos.

Pensaba que las sorpresas terminarían ahí, pero agregó tranquilamente.

─Antes de sumirme en mi sueño, necesitaba tener seguro un cuerpo, ya que no podía asegurar que el mío funcionara después de tanto tiempo, así que le pedí a una de las elfas que portara con mi descendencia, la cual encanté para que no perdiera su sangre élfica además de asegurar la capacidad de procrear.

Perdido por ese comentario, preguntó.

─¿Y qué significa eso?

Sonriendo ante la curiosidad del Inquisidor, explicó.

─Significa que no importa cuántas veces se mezclaran con otras razas, ellos siempre serían elfos, además de darles la capacidad de procrear, no importando si fueran varones o mujeres.

A su mente, llegó el pensamiento de su madre y de él mismo, no queriendo preguntar si era verdad, por lo que Solas continuó.

─Pero, con el tiempo, esa magia se fue perdiendo poco a poco, llegándose a pensar que solamente era un mito. Sin embargo, un Magister de Tevinter fue lo suficientemente curioso y ebrio de poder para investigar sobre ello, con la esperanza vana de conseguir lo que todos los magos de Tevinter desean; el mago más poderoso de toda la nación. Así que buscó mi línea sanguínea, con la esperanza de que ésta aún existiera, teniendo éxito.

El Inquisidor se quedó callado, esperando a que el lobo terrible continuara con su historia, fue recompensado en un instante.

─Los encontró sirviendo a una de las familias más prestigiosas siendo una mujer y dos hijos: un niño de nombre Leto y una niña llamada Varania. El Magister tenía la intención de llevarse a Varania ya que poseía magia y pensó que sería mucho más sencillo lograr su objetivo con eso, sin embargo, Leto le convenció de llevárselo a él, sugiriendo la posibilidad de experimentar con él y confirmar si las viejas leyendas eran ciertas. Leto fue sometido a experimentos dolorosos, llevando como terrible resultado tatuajes de Lyrium que no solo le conectaban con el Velo sino que volvía a activar el encanto que puse. Además, perdió su memoria y su nombre, cambiado por otro que era el equivalente de mi primer descendiente…

La comprensión llegó a él, soltando sorpresivamente.

─Fenris, que significa “pequeño lobo”. Pero él no pudo concebir un bebé con él, hasta que huyó a Kirkwall y encontró al Campeón de Kirkwall con el cual sí podría.

Sabiendo que había comprendido lo que deseaba decir, continuó.

─Es por ello que la marca no te mató en cuanto la tomaste, ya que reconoció mi sangre en ti y gracias a ello te convertiste en el Inquisidor. Sin embargo, no eres yo, por lo que te es imposible controlarla por completo, así que te está destruyendo lentamente. Y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Como si quisiera demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, la marca se encendió furiosamente, dejando a Dacio tirado en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Solas se acercó hasta el Inquisidor, explicando tranquilamente.

─La marca eventualmente te matará. Venir aquí me ha dado la oportunidad de salvarte… de momento.

Sabiendo que una vez le quitara su marca, se iría, prometió.

─No necesitas destruir este mundo. Te lo demostraré.

Agradeciendo sus palabras, tomó su mano y al hacer un movimiento con la otra, la marca desapareció. Dio media vuelta y antes de atravesar un eluvian, sugirió.

─Vive bien. Mientras tengas tiempo.

\---------------------------------------

Dacio veía la salida del sol, mientras todos empacaban sus pertenencias y volvían a sus hogares, ya que la Inquisición había sido formalmente disuelta. Lo que nadie sabía era que formaría algo más grande o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Solas.

Su línea de pensamiento la interrumpió su madre, el cual amonestó.

─Dacio, vuelve a la maldita cama. Todavía no te recuperas de tu… herida.

El elfo sonrió a Fenris, viendo hacia donde había estado su brazo izquierdo, verificando que su muñón no estuviera sangrando. Había logrado salvar su vida, sin embargo, su brazo que había recibido todo el daño durante los dos últimos años no tuvo la misma suerte, no quedó de otra más que amputarla.

Secundando a su madre, Dorian agregó.

─Amatus, sé que deseabas dar las noticias al Glorioso Concilio lo antes posible para liberar a Josephine de todo esto, pero el salvaje tiene razón. Debes descansar.

Sorprendido por la repentina alianza entre ellos dos, comentó.

─Nunca pensé que vería el día en que ustedes dos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo.

Soltando un bufido molesto, su madre respondió.

─Después de casi perderte, era de esperarse. Ahora, si eres tan amable de seguir al estúpido Trevinterano para que te lleve a tu cuarto.

Sin que ninguno de los nombrados protestara, se retiraron a su cuarto tomados de la mano, en un silencio agradable que ninguno deseaba romper. Pensando en su futuro, Dacio comentó.

─Sabes, recientemente me he quedado sin lugar fijo. Por no decir que todo indica a que Solas irá hasta Tevinter. Aunque si no lo deseas, puedo pedirle a Leliana que me consiga algún lugar para quedarme.

Riendo estruendosamente, el mago respondió.

─Sabes, puedes servir para elevar mi magullado ego después de las reuniones entre Magister. Y prometo que no te estorbaré en tus reuniones secretas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Dacio sonrió al ver que su pareja le había aceptado en su casa, aclarando rápidamente.

─No vamos a poder estar tanto tiempo juntos, o al menos como en los viejos tiempos. Pero lograremos adaptarnos.

Colocando un casto beso en los labios del elfo, comentó.

─Mientras sigamos con vida, todo estará bien.

Dacio guardó silencio, estaba de acuerdo con su amante, pensó que, mientras el fatídico futuro llegara, podría estar al lado de Dorian en paz.

Solamente, había que prepararse para el momento.

Fin


End file.
